


Rusty Disguise

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rebirth, Sad Fluff, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Making two possibilities a reality_  
_predicting the future of things we all know_  
 _fighting off the diseased programming_  
 _of centuries, centuries, centuries, centuries_  
 _Science fails to recognize the single most_  
 _potent element of human existence_  
 _letting the reigns go to the unfolding_  
 _is faith, faith, faith, faith_  
 _Science has failed our world_

 

 Silent steady winds graced Frank's apartment while noticing hurricane warnings pop up on his phone as if it were the end of the entire realm. he was scheduled to meet up a happy guy lookin' ass known as Ian, they were all great friends with him and they were like a new generation of 'Jackass' it really did help knock the crippling depression out of their heads while getting tortured in the most retarded of ways.

 

 A nervous knock quickly snapped Frank out of his mindless thoughts he figured Pink-Guy would answer the door for him but nope, there's a good chance he's just sick with bird disease again. "Hey Frank could you open the door, you're neighbors are giving me homicide eyes." yup that was Ian no doubt "Ignore them and they fuck off like mice." Frank assured walking over to the door, unlocking it and opening it halfly. "Ah thanks." Ian said  before he squeezed through the door away from danger "So what collab did you have in mind exactly?" Ian asked sweating slightly  "oh shiit let me get something first." Frank said closing the door and leaving to the kitchen that reeked of raw chicken hearts. Ian sighed then decided to sit on the couch to wait, truthfully he was contemplating to pop the question to Frank after sometime of sexual tension and love atmosphere between the two he grew to the decision of possibly marrying the filthy individual.

 

  _"b0ss_ " a voice whispered to Ian grabbing his attention, the figure was Pink-Guy on all fours slowly crawling to him the more the more he got closer, the more the pink man's features looked sickly and a obvious rope burn on the neck of his morph suit. "Heyyy... bitch boy." Ian said awkwardly  " _b0ss pls_ " Pink-guy said his voice more scratchy and nauseously reaching up to touch Ian's pant leg "Uhh.." Ian said slightly grossed out by Pink-Guy's hand on him to be honest he didn't even understand his speech in the least unless he was rapping or spoke broken English.

 

  " _...Frank..fake b0ss_." Pink-Guy spoke trying his best to form a sentence "Pardon me?" Ian said confused maybe Frank didn't feed him yet and got pissed at him or something. Pink-guy grunted then hopped onto the couch giving Ian a dead stare making Ian more uncomfortable and a bit claustrophobic  " _b0ss lie to you mang._ " Pink-guy spoke visible lines of dried tears glistened his face, Ian just became more confused and mortified "PINK-GUY I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STAY OFF THE COUCH!" Frank yelled holding a briefcase moving rapidly leaning on the wall. Pink-Guy let out a screech jumping down off the couch then scurrying off to the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_science has failed our mother earth_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_   
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_

 

 "Sorry about that he's been sick I think" Frank said entering the room proceeding to sit on the couch across from Ian adjusting his Gucci shades "O-Oh i'm sorry." Ian said flustered immediately "Don't be, nigga doesn't even pay rent." Frank said putting the briefcase on the table "Ian i'm going to need to you to get this shit open." Frank said attempting to crack it open "Oh yeah sure." Ian responded moving over to the briefcase startled a bit from how it moved "U-Uh you sure Frank?" Ian said nervously then getting the idea from the way Frank looked at him unenthusiastically. 

 

 

  Ian slowly hesitantly moved his hands to briefcase then opened it shockingly almost effortlessly "Thanks faggot." Frank laughed making ian turn to him then look into the case in horror as a demented familiar face smiled back at him, sewn shut eyes, cracked skin and drawn on mascara eyes. "ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo." (lol you actually fell for this shit.) The distorted figure laughed before snapping his fingers transporting the three to another realm. Pink-Guy crawled back into the room with a boombox and ukulele "b0ss.." Pink-Guy mumbled his voice full of hurt but he gathered himself and went off out of the apartment, he had more important things to do since imposter Frank was distracted. 

 

 

  Ian cracked open his eyes seeing a bright blue skies then long grass surrounding him realizing he was in the infamous Rice Fields. A disgusting black figure arisen from the fields next to him looking back at the scared confused man "w-who are you, wheres Frank?" Ian said shell shocked too afraid to even try his content cop defense tactics "ore waaa ochinchin." (I am the dark lord Chin Chin, there is no Frank anymore.) Chin-Chin cackled swinging the imposter Frank's glasses teasingly. "You're lying! I don't believe you, y-you son of a bitch." Ian protested loudly charging at the dark lord then falling over himself into the grass. "ochinchin." (are you retarded?) Chin-Chin asked reappearing behind the fallen idubbbz making Ian scoff madly. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _Letting the reigns go to the unfolding_  
_is faith, faith, faith, faith_  
 _letting the reigns go to the unfolding_  
 _is faith, faith, faith, faith_  
 _Science has failed our world_

 

 "ore waaa ochinchin, ochinchin." (I know what he said to you, don't play gay retard with me.) Chin-Chin said sternly griping Ian by his hair "Augh, let me go you cunt." Ian squirmed trying to escape from the higher being then feeling a diamond in crusted ring pop fall out of his back pocket 'how the hell does that happen?' Ian thought out of embarrassment. Chin-Chin released Ian and picked up the Ring noticing amateur carvings on the side reading both Ian and Frank's names, it disgusted the dark lord by first glance then hatched a manipulative decisive plan that brought his cracked face to a twisted smile.

 

 

  "o-ochinchin ga daisuki." (you like Francis of the filth, don't you?" Chin-Chin asked looking at Ian "s-so what you probably fucking ate him already." Ian said scoffing "ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki.. nandayo." (no shit-ass, I can help you with your... gentlemen problems.) Chin-Chin assured grabbing Ian's attention "ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki." (i'll lead you to him if you do me a favour,) Chin-Chin sneered "ore waaa." (convert your useless lifeform into a henchman of mine as a chromosome donour.) Chin-Chin proposed.

 

 

 "How can I trust you?" Ian responded crossing his arms, Chin-Chin grunted pulling out a crumpled piece of paper tossing it at Ian urging him to read the shitty letter ' _Dear idubbz, I like you too and shit i'll even get a little bit sexuuaal with you. I don't mind the fact you have a dick like ladies have 30% of dick right, right? Love, Frank̴̗̻̭̖u_ ' the letter brought Ian to tears he never knew Frank would return such feelings towards him "ochinchin." (do you accept?) Chin-Chin asked extending his hand infront of the teary eyed man "o-oh....HELL YEAH." Ian agreed  uniting his hand with the dark lord's sealing the contract "ORE WAA." (the war has just begun.) Chin-Chin laughed dementedly echoing throughout the realm causing the atmosphere of fear to rise in the sunny realm as crows seemingly flew out of nowhere screeching and swarming the two, the last sound and sight Ian ever witnessed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 _Science has failed our mother earth_  
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_

 

_**15 minutes later**_

 Ian the 'green cunt' was sent out to gaurd the woods of travelers and what not mainly be on the look out for a pink entity or something. He climbed up on a dead tree then adjusted his large belt hearing nothing but crows seemingly choking leaving him in a peaceful state. His memory was faulty not remembering anything before waking up in the realm and being yelled by distorted Japanese voice possibly god himself.

 

Despite his forgotten human memories there was one thing thing he was mostly interested in, Ian pulled out a piece of paper from his red spandex pants opening it up "I wills find you falthy franch." Ian said he voice coated in a European accent, hot tears fell onto his pale cheeks and his insides felt of warmth making him bewildered 'why ams i crying like a fagoute' Ian thought maybe it was something to do with the past, what was the past though?

 

The letter seemingly felt like a very abstract comfort blanket but it was obvious there was more to it, even as a simple obedient henchman he knew the curiosity pulled him greatly, besides the only entities he knows of is the mysterious 'dark lord' and a man crudely named 'filthy Frank' whom he has no recollection of. Ian grabbed of the branches and chewed on it to boost his green absorbinsity slouching a bit on the tree closing his eyes.

 

_"Ian.."_

 a throat cancerous voice called out to him displaying a epileptic array of space and universes flashing into his head making his eyes shoot up "Who goes there??" Ian screeched looking in all directions but nothing was there 'fookin nightmar' Ian thought slouching once again against the tree hearing faint weird muffled rap music in the distance but paid no attention to it as he continued to gnaw on more branches.

 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
_Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Spirit-moves-through-all-things_  
 _Science has failed our mother earth_

 


End file.
